


Oysters and Pearls

by AzxmaneAsahi



Series: Gundam Tanaka Birthday Prompts [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Animal Death, Blood, M/M, Major SDR2 Endgame Spoilers, Panic Attacks, SHSL Despair - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzxmaneAsahi/pseuds/AzxmaneAsahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was a literal oyster for Gundam Tanaka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oysters and Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> yo crossposted from tumblr
> 
> prompt from tumblr user fundam-tanala "au where gundam really gets to rule the world and souda just idk being kinda his queen??? idk im dumb"
> 
> ok

The world was a literal oyster for Gundam Tanaka.

An oyster he looked after, cultivated, loved, and hated. His rising to the throne was quiet; small celebrations held only here and there throughout the world, but when you’re the master tamer of animals, something like this should have been easy.

The world was the oyster for ALL of them, really, those who followed who SHOULD have taken the throne of the New World. If she were alive, that was. Gundam had the means to, of course, but initially did not have the drive. His hand was forced by his classmates. Forced to send thousands of already endangered animals into extinction. The despair that followed was truly satisfying, not only for the students who forced his hand, but for Gundam as well, who thrived on having it inflicted upon himself like a lifeline.

And so it was, that through the manipulation of defenseless living beings, Gundam Tanaka ascended, Ascendant Ruler of Ice no more, but Ascendant Ruler of the World.

Of course, he wasn’t alone. He had his previous underlings, those who apprenticed under him as an Animal Breeder. They became his advisors, his soldiers, his butlers, his cooks and his janitors. Should he ever need, he even had a select group of volunteers who banded together as a harem of sorts, ready to bed him should he need. (He never has.)

Almost everyone else from SHSL Despair had abandoned him. Called him a pathetic ruler, said anyone could have done better then him without suffering such losses. Well, that is, everyone but one.

The ‘Queen in Disguise’ Kazuichi Souda, whom liked the idea of ruling from the shadows and being a silent killer. He was never present in ANY sort of meeting, but Gundam did issue laws and bans and such in his place.

Anyone who was close to discovering their secret was sure to be met with a swift and painful death.

During the day was the hardest for both of them; they separate into their individual duties. Souda worked undercover as the mechanic who builds and maintains anything and everything robotic in Gundam’s castle. Anything from personal aircraft to commercial; watercraft to land vehicles; speaker systems to the security cameras. He was the head supervisor of the large team he led.

At the end of the day, though, was when they could take a break from all the stressors that had been thrust upon them. Gundam could retreat to an apartment building he rented under an alias (he didn’t like living in the place he worked- a habit he picked up after he woke up covered in bird poo after sleeping inside a conservatory) and sit down and relax.  
Often, a pair of arms would join him, slipping down his chest with seemingly soothing intent, but then a harsh grab in between his legs would earn Souda a headbutt and send him off cackling like a 12-year-old. Gundam, thoroughly distracted, would stand up, the evils of distant realms rippling around him in ribbons as he cast the most devastating of curses.

It wasn’t always like that, though. They WERE SHSL Despair, after all. Souda loved leaving a trail of broken and bloodied hamsters with red, wet wrenches nearby for him to find. Coos of ‘Aww, what’s wrong, hamster-boy ruler of the world~?’ would be heard over the despairing wails as Gundam dropped to his knees, flashbacks of every single species of his beloved animals and their extinction by his own hand sending him hyperventilating and sweating and heart racing. But Souda would be there, glad to bring him back into the world from where he himself had casted him way from. He loved it, he got off on the idea he was so in control over him that way. There was more then one time where Souda jacked off all over the weeping, trembling body of Gundam, surrounded by many small dead animals and ever-present bloody wrenches. He wouldn’t just use him for that, either. Oftentimes even during Gundam’s panic attacks, Souda would rut against him and he would rut back; dry humping eachother as they fed off of eachother’s despair. It was dirty, quick, and full of demeaning words, but after Gundam was pulled back down to earth, they laid there, in the middle of the floor as if it were an ocean, and Gundam would hold Souda as if he were as valuable as a pearl.

The world may have been Gundam’s oyster, but he was Souda’s all the same, and Souda was his pearl, which is guarded as safely as any oyster would.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday my sweet prince


End file.
